The Battle of Mt Silver
by Woody K
Summary: Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena traveled with Ash found where he's been and challenged him to a quintuple match with extremely high stakes: Mt. Silver. Should the girls win, Ash must return home and give up his dream but if Ash wins then they must confess their feelings to Ash and live with him.
1. Chapter 1

Mt. Silver was off-limits to all but the most skilled of Trainers. After someone receives all sixteen badges of Johto and Kanto, Professor Oak will give the player permission to travel here.

The route to the area was rough, though no HMs are explicitly required to reach the Pokémon Center just outside the entrance. Inside, however, the cave is dark, requiring Flash to see in the first room. Many high-level Pokémon reside in the cave, as well as rare Pokémon not found elsewhere in the Johto region, like Larvitar and Misdreavus.

The cave had only one entrance, unlike all other caves found in Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, but went deep into the mountain. In the cave's final room, any traveler who deserved to would have the chance encounter Ash, who challenged all the players who approached him to what he believes is the highest-leveled Trainer battle in the Pokémon canon.

Ash resided deep within the cave. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena were invited by him to check out his cave. Ash had paid contractors to turn it into a mancave using money won from his battles, he was also able to buy a Nintendo Switch, a 70-inch TV and some Switch games. It all looked like his personal retreat, the ladies wanted to also have a place like his. They hatched a plan on how they could be able to reside there as they wished, with or without Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty said, "Man, I wish we had a place like his."

She asked, "Ash?"

Ash asked, "What?"

May said, "We want to buy Mt. Silver from you."

Ash was surprised, "What? I don't know about that...No. It's mine."

Dawn asked, "How much do you want?"

"It's not for sale."

Iris said, "Name your price."

"You can't have it. I basically live here most of the time."

Serena had an idea, "Then perhaps we can gamble Mt. Silver itself and earn it."

Ash said, "Not gonna happen. No deal."

Misty said, "Come on. We wanna live in a place this too. We each want to make our mini-resorts in these caves, just like how you made yours."

May asked, "How about a Pokémon battle? Beat all five of us to win. Lose just once and you have to give us your home in Mt. Silver, return to your house and give all of your dreams."

Ash was unsure, "I don't know…what do I get if I win?"

The five girls huddled up, there was lots of muttering but Ash had trouble figuring out what they were saying, Dawn faced him and said, "Ash, if you win...you get us."

"You?"

Iris explained, "We'll confess our feelings to you and live with you here in the mountain."

"Really?"

"If we get to make our own little slices of heaven in this mountain."

Ash pondered for a little while and said to them, "You've all got a deal."

Ash shook hands with all of them and said, "Now we just we need to get our Pokémon and then we can battle."

The girls said in unison, "You're on."

Everyone split up, looking for the Pokémon that they think would help them in battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena said, "I'll go first."

Ash said, "May the best trainer win."

Serena brought out her Delphox, Ash summoned his Pikachu. The battle had officially begun.

Delphox used Mystical Fire, it breathed special hot fire, burning Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu used Thunder Shock, paralyzing Delphox. When Delphox used Shadow Ball, it missed. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, causing Delphox to faint. Serena put Delphox back in his Poke ball and said, "Pancham, I choose you!"

Pancham used Stone Edge, making sharpened stones appear from below, stabbing Pikachu. Pikachu used Quick Attack, he struck the Pancham without being seen. Serena's Pancham used Dark Pulse, releasing a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts and making Pikachu flinch. Pikachu used Double-Edge tackling him but also hurting him a little. Pancham used Arm Thrust, hitting Pikachu only twice. Piakchu used Tackle, knocking out Pancham. Serena takes it back and said, "Sylveon, I choose you!"

Sylveon used Swift, causing stars to fire rays. Pikachu used Iron Tail, slamming down with a steel-hard tail and weakening Sylveon, who used Protect, which thankfully protected it from another Iron Tail attack from Pikachu, Sylveon used Double Team, improving it's evasiveness. Pikachu used Thunder Shock again, it missed. Sylveon used Swift again, hurting Pikachu with more star rays. Pikachu was running low on health, so it used Volt Tackle as a last resort. Luckily, it made Sylveon faint, although Pikachu would faint if it took another hit.

Absol used Perish Song, meaning Pikachu would faint unless it switched out of battle. Pikachu used Electro Ball on one turn, striking Absol. Absol used Quick Attack, invisibly striking Pikachu, who used Thunderbolt. Absol fainted, but so did Pikachu. Serena summoned Gardevoir, Ash said, "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

Gardevoir used Moonblast, Bulbasaur used Tackle, damaging Gardevoir, who used Misty Terrain to hide the ground below their feet. Bulbasaur used Vine Whip, knocking out Gardevoir. Serena gulped, "Last chance. Poliwrath, I choose you!"

Poliwrath used Bubble Beam. Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf. Poliwrath used Double Slap, but missed. Bulbasaur used Leech Seed, which after a few turns, drained Poliwrath's health, making him faint."

Serena was sad, "I lost."

Ash said, "Not yet, you haven't. One down, four to go."

"Oh. Good luck, everyone."

"Who wants to go next?"


	4. Chapter 4

Iris volunteered and said, "Emolga, I choose you!"

Ash's Bulbasaur waited one turn to charge its Solar Beam. Emolga used Thunder Shock, paralyzing Ash's Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur unleashed Solar Beam, damaging the Emolga, who then Quick Attack, almost making the Bulbasaur faint. Ash's Bulbasaur used Tackle again, making the Emolga faint.

Excadrill was next and used Horn Drill, hitting the Bulbasaur and making it faint. Ash said, "Totadile, I choose you!"

Ash's Totodile appeared, Excadrill used Horn Drill again, but it missed. Totodile used Scratch, damaging the Excadrill, who used Scratch as well, damaging the Totodile in return. Totodile used Water Gun, making the Excadrill faint.

Iris summoned Dragonite, who used Wing Attack, damaging Totodile used Water Gun again, causing more damage than it did to the Excadrill. Dragonite used Fire Punch, but it missed Totodile used Headbutt, which also missed. Dragonite used Thunder Punch and Totodile used Tackle, eliminating the Dragonite.

Gible appeared and used Tackle, Totodile used Skull Bash. Gible used Sand Attack, kicking sand at the Totodile and lowered its accuracy. Totodile used Slash and surprisingly did not miss, the critical hit made Gible faint.

Axew was summoned and used Scratch, Totodile's health was less than half at that point, it used Slash again, but missed this time. Axew used Dragon Rage, inflicting 40 HP damage on Totodile, who used Bite. Axew used Slash, but missed. Totodile used Slash again and did not miss this time, knocking out Axew. Serena gulped, "Haxorus, I choose you!"

Haxorus put Ash's Totodile out of its misery with Iron Tail, making it faint. Ash sent out his Squirtle, which used Water Gun. Haxorus used Rock Smash, lowering the Squirtle's defense, Squirtle used Skull Bash, damaging the Haxorus, who used Rock Tomb, reducing the Squirtle's speed. Squirtle used Bubble Beam, lowering the Haxorus's speed and ultimately making it faint.

Iris was unhappy, "Dang it. I lost too."

Ash grinned, "Two down, three to go."

Misty cautioned, "Don't be too confident. Your victories need to be consecutive."

"Understood. Who's turn is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

May said, "Ash, you seem like you have high hopes, would you care to raise to raise the stakes?"

"Sure. Name it."

"If you win, we'll not only live with you here, we'll let you have sex with us to your heart's content."

"Really?"

"You bet."

"I like it already. What do you want if you win?"

"If we win, we want you to..."

May whispered something inaudiable in Ash's ear, making his eyes widen in shock, "You want me to do that?!"

May nodded her head. Ash was a little nervous, "What if I get in trouble? What if the police catch me?"

"We'll get you out of it. We have plenty of money."

Ash thought about it, albeit uneasily and decided with a nervous gulp, "Ok. It's a deal."

May shook his hand and said, "I'll go next. Blaziken, I choose you!"

Blaziken appeared, Ash's Squirtle began the third round by using Bubble, spraying countless bubbles towards the opposing Pokémon. In addition, the Blaziken's Speed stats were lowered. May's Blaziken used Peck, Ash's Squirtle was jabbed with Blaziken's sharply pointed beak, it retaliated with Rapid Spin, a spin attack that also eliminated such moves as Bind, Wrap, Leech Seed, and Spikes, but Squirtle thankfully had none of those ailments, it inflicted damage too and weakened Blaziken. The Squirtle then used Withdraw, withdrawing its body into its hard shell, raising its Defense stat. Blaziken used Ember and Squirtle got attacked with small flames. In addition, it left the Pokémon with a burn and left his health critically low. Squirtle desperately used Tackle, a physical attack in which it charged and slammed into the opponent with its whole body, defeating it. Ash patted the Squirtle's head, "Keep at it, Squirtle. You're doing great."

May said, "Venusaur, I choose you!"

Venusaur appeared and delivered a finishing blow to Squirtle with Vine Whip. Slender, whiplike vines inflicted damage and forced Ash to retract hid fainted Pokémon and say, "Muk, I choose you!"

Muk came and used Body Slam, the Muk dropped onto its target with its full body weight and left the Venusaur with paralysis. Because of that, Muk had another opportunity to attack and used Body Slam again, throwing itself on the paralyzed Venusaur. The paralysis wore off and Venusaur used Razor Leaf, releasing sharp-edged leaves to slash its opposing opponents. Critical hits were supposed to land more easily, but this was that rare time they didn't, but Muk was still damaged nonetheless. Muk used Poison Gas, a cloud of poison gas was sprayed in the foe's face and also poisoned the target. Venusaur was feeling his health drain and quickly used Petal Dance, scattering petals to harm the Muk, who used Sludge Bomb, unsanitary sludge was hurled at the Venusaur and also poisoned it even more, making it faint and nullifying the effect of the Petal Dance.

"Wartortle, I choose you!"

Wartotle appeared, but got off to a bad start when Muk reused the Sludge Bomb, poisioning it. Wartotle used Bubble, just like Ash's Squirtle did. Ash's commented, "It's a shame Squirtle couldn't face its evolution."

Muk's reduced speed allowed Wartotle to use Withdraw, hiding in its shell, though still losing health due to poison. Muk used Sludge Bomb a third time, appartenly Muk liked that move, so Wartotle was poisoned even more and lost more health. Wartotle used Aqua Tail, attacking by swinging its tail as if it were a vicious wave in a raging storm, but suffered poison damage again after the attack was landed and it felt close to fainting. Muk made it faint by using Body Slam again, completely depleting its health.

May said, "I think your Muk is cheating."

"I don't think so. Poison just hurts a lot. It gives me an advantage."

"Glaceon, I choose you!"

Glaceon appeared and used Shadow Ball, throwing a shadowy blob at the Muk, but it missed. Muk reused Poison Gas, poisoning the Glaceon. The Glaceon used Dig, where it burrowed, then attacked one turn later, hurting the Muk. Muk used Body Slam yet again, damaging the Glaceon along with the poison, then used Poison Gas again, making the Glaceon feel really weak. Glaceon used Ice Beam, hitting the Muk with an icy-cold beam of energy. In addition, the target was now frozen solid, giving Glaceon a chance to make a comeback, using Ice Shard where it flashed frozen chunks of ice and threw them at the Muk and then using Iron Tail where the Muk was slammed with a steel-hard tail and had its Defense stat lowered. However, the poison that still affected the Glaceon made it ultimately faint first. May said, "Ash, you really need to call off your Muk, it's unfair."

"Anything goes."

"Anything, you say? What about me having two Pokémon at once? Munchlax, Beautifly, I choose you!"

They both appeared, May said, "Let's see you take on two at once."

Muk used Sludge Bomb on both of them, poisoning them. May's Munchlax used Metronome, waggling a finger and stimulating its brain into randomly using Solar Beam, taking one turn to charge up. May's Beautifly used Gust, a gust of wind was whipped up by its wings and launched at the Muk to inflict damage. Both of May's Pokémon were poisoned a bit. Muk used Poison Gas on both of them, poisoning them some more. May's Munchlax fired the Solar Beam, weakening the Muk. May's Beautifly used Silver Wind, the foe was attacked with powdery scales blown by wind. Muk finally fainted, but so did May's Pokémon from all of the poison it suffered.

Ash said, "There, no more Muk...for now."

Dawn smiled, "It should be fair fight now, more or less. I'll go next."


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn said, "Piplup, I choose you!"

Ash said, "Snorlax, I choose you!"

Snorlax and Piplup appeared, Ash's Snorlax used Body Slam, dropping onto its target with its full body weight, but caused no paralysis. Piplup used Bubble Beam and so spray of bubbles was forcefully ejected at the target, but did not reduce Snorlax's speed. Snorlax used Mega Kick, the Piplup was attacked by a kick launched with muscle-packed power and was really hurt from how powerful it was. Dawn's Piplup used Peck, the Snorlax was jabbed with a sharply pointed beak. Ash's Snorlax used Mega Punch, the Piplup was slugged by a punch thrown with muscle-packed power, so powerful that it made the Piplup faint. Dawn said, "Buneary, I choose you!"

Buneary appeared and used Bounce to bounce up high, then dropped on the Snorlax one turn later. The Snorlax retaliated with Hyper Beam, hitting the Buneary with a powerful beam and had to spend a turn recharging after critically damaging its foe. Buneary used this momentary ceasefire by using Dizzy Punch twice, the Snorlax was hit with rhythmically launched punches for two turns. Thankfully for Ash, it did not leave the Snorlax confused. The Snorlax used Ice Punch, the poor Buneary was punched with an icy fist, that also left the target frozen. Snorlax used Rest, going to sleep for two turns to fully heal after sleeping. However, after the Buneary thawed out, it fainted, apparently having run out of stamina. Dawn said, "Togekiss, I choose you!"

The Snorlax still had one turn before waking up, so Togekiss used Safeguard, creating a protective field that prevents status conditions for five turns, then used Aura Sphere, letting loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body. Snorlax woke up, fully healed and used Headbutt, sticking out its head and attacking by charging straight into the Togekiss, but not making it flinch. Togekiss used Air Slash, attacking with a slash of wind that even sliced the sky, but did not make the target flinch. Snorlax used Protect, enabling it to evade all attacks before Togekiss used Air Slash again. Snorlax then reused Mega Punch, making it faint. Dawn said, "Geez, Snorlax is being too strong. Mamoswine, I choose you!"

Mamoswine used Ice Shard, flash freezing chunks of ice and throwing them at the Snorlax, who then used Mega Kick again, hurting Mamoswine worse. Mamoswine used Ancient Power, hitting the Snorlax with prehistoric power and becoming more powerful, then it used Burrow, burrowing into the ground, Snorlax used Rest again, then Mamoswine attacked on the next turn. The Snorlax was still sleeping, so it then used Ice Fang, biting with cold-infused fangs. Snorlax woke up, fully healed again and used Hyper Beam again, making the Mamoswine faint. Dawn said, "Maybe two at a time will overwhelm the big guy. Quilava, Ambipom, I choose you!"

Quilava and Ambipom appeared, Snorlax was recharging, Quilava used Flame Wheel, cloaking itself in fire and charging at the Snorlax, leaving it with a burn. Ambipom used Swift, star-shaped rays were shot at the Snorlax, who then used Tackle, a physical attack in which the Snorlax charges and slams into its opponents with its whole body, then used Protect again to evade attacks. Quilava used Swift as did Ambipom again, but they missed. Snorlax used Hyper Beam again on Ambipom to make it faint, then it had to recharge. Quilava used Eruption, attacking the opposing Pokémon with explosive fury, then used Flamethrower, scorching Snorlax with an intense blast of fire, leaving it with a burn and leaving Snorlax close to fainting, it used Hyper Beam one last time before fainting from the burns, Quilava fainted from the Hyper Beam.

Misty said, "Looks it's up to me, Ash. If you beat me, you win. If I beat you, you know what happens."


	7. Chapter 7

Misty said, "Staryu, I choose you!"

Ash said, "Charizard, I choose you!"

Staryu used Double-Edge, a reckless, life-risking tackle. This also damaged the Staryu quite a lot. Charizard used Dragon Rage, hitting the Staryu with a shock wave of pure rage, weakening it more. Staryu used Water Gun, trying to hit Charizard with a forceful shot of water, but it missed. Charizard used Dragon Breath, exhaling a mighty gust that inflicts damage and also left the Staryu with paralysis, making it faint. Misty said, "Corsola, I choose you!"

Corsola used Spike Cannon, Sharp spikes are fired at the foe to strike two to five times in rapid succession. Charizard used Fire Spin, the Corsola became trapped within a fierce vortex of fire that raged for the next four turns. Misty's Corsola used Recover, healing itself. Charizard used Dragon Tail, Corsola was knocked away and subsequently incapacitated from getting hurt, and so Misty dragged out Psyduck.

Psyduck used Confusion, Charizard was hit by a weak telekinetic force, but not confused. Charizard used Steel Wing, using its wings to attack the opponent and raising its defense by one stage. Psyduck used Disable, so for the next four turns, Charizard was prevented using Steel Wing again, so it instead used Seismic Toss, Psyduck was thrown using the power of gravity and it inflicted enough damage to knock it out.

Misty said, "Let's see Charizard take on three at once. Gyarados, Politoed, Horsea, I choose you!"

Gyarados, Politoed and Horsea appeared. Charizard used Ember, the opponents got attacked with small flames. In addition, it left the opponents with burns. Horsea used Bubble, spraying countless bubbles towards the Charizard. In addition, Charizard was slower. Politoed used Swagger, enraging and confusing Charizard, giving it more attack power. Gyarados used Crunch, using its sharp fangs to crunch Charizard. Charizard used Mega Punch on Horsea, slugging it by a punch thrown with muscle-packed power and making it faint.

Politoed used Double Slap, Charizard was slugged by a punch thrown with muscle-packed power. Gyarados used Hurricane, wrapping Charizard in a fierce wind that flew up into the sky. Charizard used Slash on Politoed, who was attacked with a slash of claws or blades with critical hits making him faint. Gyarados used Hyper Beam, hitting Charizard with a powerful beam and being forced to recharge on the next turn. Charizard used Overheat, firing tremendous infernos at Gyarados, inflicting solemn amounts of damage and ultimately making it faint.

The ladies were at a loss, they lost. Ash said, "Good game."

May said, "Yeah, good game, Ash."

Dawn said, "Guess we'll pack up and move in."

Ash consoled, "You guys tried your best. You'll all winners in my book."

Serena said, "Thanks, Ash. Thanks for not showboating."

"No prob."

Ash shook their hands, a sign of good sportsmanship. The girls called in some moving trucks and emptied their old homes, now living with Ash in the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

The ladies have enjoyed their new home, they wanted Mt. Silver and they got it, they felt that even though they lost, they still won. It felt almost as if they didn't care whether they won or lost. Although, there was another part of the bet they needed to fulfill...

Ash found himself being stripped by the five girls that also got naked before they made Ash naked. May said, "I always thought you were handsome."

The rest of them said out of unison, "Us too."

May moaned, "Oooh! That feels so good, but I want something much bigger. Please, Ash!"

Ash pulled on her hair with one hand and positioned his reasonably big dong along the crevice of her butt cheeks. Her anus pulsed slightly open in anticipation. Ash's glans parted the folds of her tiny hole. Slowly, quarter inch by quarter inch, Ash pushed his knob in. All he could hear were muffled moans and sighs, so he slammed in my entire crown in one swift thrust, causing May to scream, "Aaaiiiiieee! Oh, FUCK!"

Ash said, "Just relax, baby. Oh, damn, it's so tight!"

He answered. Her anal passage was gripping his oversensitive helmet like a vise. If Ash hadn't cum already, he surely would have lost it at this point. Ash huffed and tried to relax, his muscles rippled with glistening sweat, his pecs rising obscenely with each breath he took. Slowly, he thrust his hips forward. It looked as if May's entire butt cheeks were being sucked in towards her hole. She trembled frantically, unable to dismount his clamped glans. He must have been a third of the way in, over 3-4 inches and he could only advance a little further. His crimson head had completely plugged her orifice, he withdrew a couple of inches, noticing the slick covering the withdrawn part of his shaft. Ash repeated his two inch-strokes over and over again, until her hole was so dilated that he managed to sink in another inch. With now six inches of man cock up her chute, May became delirious with lust. She thrashed her body sideways and was only kept in place by his locked piston. Ash slammed my rod in and out at a steady pace, speeding up when her moans became more intense. Wave after wave of orgasmic convulsions shook her frame. After her tenth or so climax, he pulled out with some getting on her breasts, in order to delay his impending explosion. May purred, "Ooouh! Thank you, Ash. It hurt a bit but it feels so good now!"

Dawn said, "Yeah, you can stick that cock in whatever hole you want. First, we have to lube that little hole of mine. Fortunately, there's plenty of cream to go around from him!"

With that, she scooped some of the semen coating May's ample bosom and gently inserted her sperm-covered finger in her puckered butthole. Dawn purred as she did, licking the glistening pre-cum off Ash's oozing cum slit. Ash encouraged her to swallow his glans by pulling her head onto his jutting manhood. She opened her mouth as much as she could, taking his knob head past her moist lips. Ash had his shaft nearly half-way down Dawn's throat. Her little tongue was tickling the underside of his slab of meat as it plunged in and out of her stretched mouth. She slowly pulled her head off his dick with a loud plop. A final kiss on the blunt tip of his cock head and she turned around to get on all fours. She offered him her upturned buttocks, wiggling her hips invitingly. The sight of her shapely rump turned his shaft into a stone pillar. Goo was bubbling at the entrance to her back passage. Ash gathered some pre-sperm off the tip of his overexcited crown and stuck it in past her anus, humping her and pounding her like a hammer pounding a nail. Dawn ended up climaxing at least nine climaxes, Ash unable to get to ten because of the energy he used fucking May.

The trainer flexed his cock, gripping it tightly by the base, ordering his gonads to relax. It was a close call, he still had more fucking to experiment. He knew he didn't get to have five luscious Pokémon trainers in his bed every day, until today that is. Ash said, "Let's see whose cunt will pop my boner."

May beamed, "Oh, goodie, I love sex games."

She joined Dawn and took position, thrusting her upturned butt towards Ash. Misty, Serena and Iris understood and kneeled side by side, similarly displaying their satiny posteriors. Ash was faced with five pulsating pussies, all eager to be pleasured by his relentless dong. On his far left, Ash recognized the unmistakable shape of May's narrow back and he plunged my tool deep inside her cunt without further ado. Ash brought her orgasm in no time and moved on to Dawn on her right, who reached climax after only a couple of minutes.

Now it was Misty's turn. Ash hadn't tasted her sweet pussy with his rod yet, so he eased it in slowly, savoring her tightness and her warm cunt walls. Unbelievably, he bottomed out with only a couple of inches left to go. He could actually hear his big balls slapping a woman's thighs as he penetrated Misty's long vagina almost to the hilt. As he hit the back of her womb, Misty grunted like a wild animal and shuddered uncontrollably. An intense orgasm shook her frame in a few minutes and just when it seemed to be the last, another one, even stronger, began to build deep in her loins. She was in multiple-climax mode, gurgling incomprehensively. Her spasming cunt nearly brought Ash over the edge, he grinded his pelvis against her bare back repeatedly, his heavy balls bouncing off her thighs with each huge thrust.

Serena and Iris complained, "What about us, Ash?"

The last two were wiggling their tight buns enticingly. Ash guessed he was lost in the exquisite sensation of his somewhat immense shaft pummeling May, Dawn and Misty's wombs. He somehow managed to disengage and aimed his ready-to-burst schlong at Serena's labia. Serena gasped as he drove his lengthy meat up her vagina, her hips thrusting back to meet his forceful slammings. Again and again, Ash pile-drove about half a foot of cock past her cervix. Soon, Iris was begging him to pound her aching pussy. Ash could not decline such an offer and drilled her hole, with Serena's sticky juices still glistening off his not too giant pole. Soon, she too was rocked by a massive orgasm.

Ash alternated between the five hotties for the next half an hour or so, sticking his dong no longer than a couple of minutes in each girl's raw cunt. Eventually, Iris's tightness combined with the amazing length of her distended pussy drained his nads of their primeval essence. Ash's buttocks clenched and his balls exploded while his shaft was rammed six inches deep inside her overstretched cunt. Ash fed Iris wad after wad of his thick cream, just like he did with the others, the slime gushing out of her twat every time his piston unloaded. The others cheered him on and congratulated Iris for sucking the cum out of his swinging balls. Since Ash had plenty of his goo left, he pulled out and drenched each girl's face and tits with the voluminous leftovers. He shot at least two massive streamers onto each girl's countenance before his ejaculations petered out. Ash poured the last dollops of viscous fluid onto Misty's outstretched tongue. She gulped down the cream like it was the nectar of life.

Finally, his shaft shrank back to its soft, four to five inch state, unable to rise again, despite May and Dawn's heavy fondling. Ash ended up falling asleep too. He was out cold and it was night outside, the girls put their clothes back on, smirked evilly and got their hands on Ash, not bothering to dress him up and carrying his naked self off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Ash woke up in the middle of an empty field. He noticed he was wearing nothing at all, he looked for his clothes, but they were gone! Ash searched around frantically. They weren't here, it was pointless. He hunkered down and thought about what he should do, he would have to get home before it got late enough that someone might be out.

His mind set, Ash ran in one direction all the way Sinnoh and crouched beside a bench before getting out onto the main road, thinking, "I'll have to go through town, there's no way around it."

The road was eerily empty as he made his way to the first set of buildings, he darted from building to building, checking all around him as he went. Ash had to admit, this was pretty exciting, he had never been naked out in the open like this before. His penis began to grow at the thought of being caught by someone, he couldn't help it because he was now running through town completely naked with a semi-erect penis and it was starting to get light outside. Ash passed through an intersection that marked the half-way point of his journey, when he heard a faint siren coming down the road behind me, Ash said, "OH FUCK!"

Ash looked around frantically for something to hide behind. There was nothing. He was in the middle of a stretch of long, connected buildings, with no alleyways to dart down, and no signs or dumpsters to hide behind. He ran to the side of the buildings and turned towards the wall, praying that this car would pass him by. The sound grew closer and closer, then it stopped right behind him.

He tried like hell to run for his life, not taking the time to observe his surroundings, he ran on public sidewalks shared by lots of people who were shocked, males averted their gazes while females giggled and wolf whistled as the unclothed trainer ran past them. Pokémon who were exposed to Ash's naked body felt their were on fire. Someone must have seen him running around naked and called the police. Ash was running stark naked on a public street, with no clothes nearby. He was potentially in real trouble.

Meanwhile, back at Mt. Silver, the girls saw the news report of Ash running around naked and smiled with satisfaction. They left to go find him.

After a while of dashing around town in the nude, he was quickly ambushed by the police car. He frantically looked for an escape plan, but found nothing. He decided that the only option he had now was to stop fighting back and co-operate with the cops and tell them the truth. Ash turned and faced the cruiser, he had his hands by his sides, palms out, he didn't want the cops to think he meant trouble. It was a lone officer driving, and she got out of the car. She was an older cop, about several years older than him. She asked, "Are you alright there, young man?"

Ash nervously nodded, "Uh-huh, I'm fine, officer."

She took a long look at him, "Where are your clothes?"

"Um, I don't have them with me."

"I can see that. Where are they?"

"I...don't know. I only remember waking up naked in the middle of nowhere. I have like five girls crashing at Mt. Silver with me, I feel like they did this."

"Uh huh..."

The cop started writing a ticket when May, Dawn, Misty, Iris and Serena arrived just in time, Ash asked, "What did you do to me?!"

May said, "Calm down, it's just a harmless prank."

Ash angrily yelled and pointed at them, "I just got confronted by a police officer! You call that harmless?! Don't lie to me!"

Misty swatted his pointing finger and said, "That is enough!"

Dawn asked, "You don't have to arrest him, officer. What's the fine? We'll pay it and keep a closer eye on him."

Ash rolled his eyes, the cop responded, "$500."

They paid up, the cop warned Ash as she left, "I'm watching you."


	10. Chapter 10

They got back to the mountain, the girls stopped Ash from redressing saying, "Alright, come on. Lets see what you've got."

"I don't know..."

"At least you won't be in trouble, it's in the safety of your own home."

"...oh, alright."

Ash stood in front of them and spread his legs a little, he paused for a moment then dropped his hands to my sides. My full 6-inch erection sprang forth in all its glory, extending off my body, and arching upward ever so slightly. May gasped, "Oh my."

Dawn cheered, "WOW!"

Misty laughed, "Ha HA!"

Ash walked over and sat down on the couch between Serena and Iris. May knelt down in front of him and extended her arm, taking hold of his penis in her delicate little hand. She began stroking him gently as Dawn and Serena reached down and began tickling his balls while Misty and Iris gently blew on his crotch. Ash was in heaven. May said, "Cum for us, Ash."

Dawn said, "Yeah, we wanna see you cum."

Dawn and Serena increased the speed of their strokes. This continued for another five minutes: May fondling his penis, Dawn and Serena messing with his testicles, and Misty and Iris gently blowing on his crotch. Then everything went white, Ash sprayed his load all over them. Rope after rope of cum shot forth onto their faces as Ash twitched in ecstasy.

"HOLY SHIT!" All five of them exclaimed.

Ash sat there, twitching on the couch as all of them milked him for all he was worth. When they were finished, the five of them stood up and wiped the cum off their faces. Misty cheered, "That was insane!"

Iris shouted, "Fucking EPIC!"

Serena let out, "Wow... just, WOW."

Serena went into the kitchen and returned with a towel, tossing it on his slowly deflating penis, saying, "Here, clean yourself off a little."

Ash stood up and did as she said as Ash's cock shrunk back down to his respectable 4 1/4 mark. He let out a loud yawn and went back to sleep on the couch, the girls smirked again, planning another act of mischief...

The next morning, Ash was groggy and yawned, "Ugh, what happened? I don't remem-"

He stopped as he realized that he was completely naked outside yet again, he noticed he was stuck on a raft and couldn't see anything but water for miles. In frustration, he said, "Oh come on!"

As he paddles with his arms back to shore, he lamented, "Here we go again."

THE END?


End file.
